Shooting Star
by Pricat
Summary: Artie's gather sealed a demon in him when he was a baby and now finding this out upsets him. But with Shrek and his other friends helping him, can he use the demon's chakra for good?
1. Confused

Shooting Star

Ch 1

Artie was worried that morning as he woke up.

He'd had another dream about a powerful demon attacking the village he and his father used to live in.

"It's just another bad dream Artie." He told himself as he looked in the mirror.

There was the black marking of a dragon on his chest.

Sometimes after his bad dreams, it tingled slightly.

"_Where did it come from? Maybe Lillian know where but if I ask…. She might not talk about it._

_In the dreams I have, I heard a baby scream and a man give in._

_But why?_

_What was it he was fighting?" _the young King thought as he went down stairs.

Lillian was in the dining room. She knew the truth about why Artie's father had left Artie at Worchester.

She wanted to tell Artie but wasn't sure.

But maybe now was the right time.

But in the swamp Fiona and Leah noticed something on Shrek's fore head. It was a marking of a flame.

Leah had a feeling he was a vessel for a demon but he was unaware.

"I wonder what demon he has and I hope it os friendly." Leah whispered as Carley came into the kitchen wearing Asian pyjamas.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"We're…. Just worried about Shrek. He might have a demon in him." Leah told her gently.

"Wow. Does…. He know?" she replied softly.

"No and we've got to keep it a secret, okay? You know how worried he gets if he think something's wrong." She answered the teen.

Carley nodded.

"You have my word." She replied to her.

Charming was nervous as curse marks appeared over his body and thunder sparked from his hand.

"Cool. Maybe U can ue thi to my upper hand in defeating Shrek but how?" he told himself as he set out a plan.

Somebody was in Artie's room waiting for him. He had shoer ews hair, green eyes, wore a green vest that signified he was a sensei and had a gourd on his back.

He knew how Artie was feeling about having a demon inside him.

Artie smiled warmly at him as he entered the room.

"Hey Gaara what're you doing here? Aren't you looking for Leah and Carley?" he asked him.

"No I'm here... to help you." Garra answered softly.

Artie didn't understand what the guy meant.

"I know why you have that marking on your chest.

You... have a demon inside of you. Like me and Naruto. I'm unsure what it could be." Gaara told him.

Tears welled up in Artie's eyes at that.

"So my father made me a freak! No wonder he left me at Worchester. He hate me." he said breaking down.

Gaara sat beside him on the bed. "Maybe there was no other way and he wanted to protect you because he loves you.

My own father was so afraid of my demon, he tried to have me taken care of." Gaara replied wrapping his arm around the teenager.

He knew Artie needed time to adjust and he along with Shrek and the others would help him...


	2. Don't Cry Artie

Shooting Star

Ch 2

Fiona noticed Artie was very quiet as he showed up at the swamp.

There was fear in his eyes. She wondered why.

Gaara was outside with the others training. He knew how scary it was having something ealed up within you that you couldn't control.

Shrek saw that Artie was cared about something.

"What's wrong? You don't look like you're in a good mood.

Tell me what happened. I bet we can help." He aid to him.

Artie wasn't sure if he should tell them because they would be afraid of him.

They'd understand, wouldn't they?

Artie's POV

_I want to tell them about what's locked up inside of me but what if they don't want to be my friends anymore because of this?_

_The demon inside came to me in a dream last night. He aid his name was Matsur the Dragon of Loneliness. _

_He said that I could channel his chakra but it would be dangerous._

_What would happen if I used it? _

_Maybe I can use him to help those I care about._

_Just like Naruto. _

End POV

He was about to tell them his secret but hunter showed up.

"No not these losers! I won't let them hurt my friends!" he said as a strange feeling overtook him and he clutched his head.

" _What's happening to me? What is… this feeling?" _he thought as hi eye glowed with purple chakra.

Suddenly he heard all those who hated him, called him a loser and made him feel alone and small at Worchester.

Shrek and Fiona along with Snowgre watched as hunters fell to their knees in agony, screaming.

Leah looked at Artie. His eyes looked like the eyes of a beast like with the nine tailed Fox.

"He' got a demon inside him too. I hope he's okay." she thought as Artie fainted.

The hunters then woke up and ran off in fear.

Shrek was worried as he came over to Artie.

"IIs he okay?" he asked nervously.

Gaara could feel Artie's heart. It was hurting inside like his had at that ahe.

"He'll... be fine. He's tired from using too much chakra." Gaara answered. Snowgre was amazed hearing that.

He had a feeling Artie was hiding something.

Leah and Carley saw Artie tremble in Shrek's arms as they went into the house.

"No!... Just stop picking on me! I... just want friends and never to feel lonely again!" he yelled in his sleep.

In his mind Artie was reliving all the hell the other kids caused him at Worchester along with the pain of never knowing his father.

In his dream, he was ten year old wearing a black t- shirt with his village logo on it.

He was standing there facing the entire village whose back were turned against him in fear and shame.

"I-Tt's him!

Arthur Pendragon the freak of this village!

He's a monster. Stay away from him!" he heard them ay as tears fell down the youngter' face.

"Why? Why do they ay uch things to me? It's not my fault!

Why do they hate me so?

What did I do to hurt them so?" he said through tears.

When he woke up, Shrek was kneeling beside him.

"You okay? You look worried.

What were you crying about? It... sounded bad." he asked the teen.

He looked into his friend's eyes and saw a demon in him too.

"I'm not alone. My best friend, the first person who ever believed in me has a demon too in him. Maybe I should tell him." Artie thought.

"I... want to tell you omething but only you can know." Artie said.

"Okay. What is it?" Shrek replied softly.

Artie sighed before going on.

"I have a demon locked inside me. It's name is Matsur the Dragon of Lonliness. He's been in me since I... was a child but I never realised until now.

I've a feeling he's the reason my father isn't around." Artie explained softly.

"Is this why the hunters were so freaked eariler?

Why you were talking weird in your sleep?" Shrek asked.

"Yes it is. Do you think I'm a freak and wanna abandon me?" he asked the ogre.

"No way would I abandon you. You're my friend. Besides that demon is only a part of you.

You're still Artie, that crazy kid from Worchester who became King." he replied.

A smile crossed Artie's face at that.

"Thanks man... only I wish I knew what happened to my father. I have a feeling he has something to do with this demon inside of me.

I just wanna know... if he's still alive." Artie said.

Shrek then felt weird as his heart began to hurt. It was his demon Jaiya the God of Sadness and Fear was unleashing chakra.

Fiona watched as he ran off into the house.

"Will he be okay? Does... that happen a lot?" Carley asked her softly.

The ogress nodded. "Yes. He gets like that and wants to be alone but then a few hours later he's fine like nothing happened." she answered.

Gaara then saw somebody appear. It was Hinata.

"Hey guys. I felt massive chakra going on around here." she said softly.

"That would be me." Artie answered as they went inside.

Artie hoped Shrek would be alright...

Gaara then joined him.

"Don't worry. Having a demon hurts inside especially if others know. We'll talk to him later when he's calmed down." he told him...


	3. Need To be Strong

Shooting Star

Ch 3

Artie was walking around Far, Far Away.

Some of the people were whispering about him and pointing at him.

"It's Artie.

I heard there's a monster inside him!

Why let him be King? He'll end up destroying the kingdom." They said.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"_It's starting all over again, _

_Why… can't they see I'm still me and not a freak because of some demon in me?" _he thought as he left the kingdom.

Charming watched as he saw Artie leave.

"This is perfect! He's so miserable that he's handing over the kingdom to me!" he said as he used multi Shadow Clone jutsu.

"What do you want us to do?" the shadow clones asked him.

"Cause mayhem!" Charming replied evilly.

Artie walked into the village of Duloc. He saw somebody on a swing all alone.

It was Carley.

He saw other kids throwing rocks at her and tease her.

"You think you can be strong!

You're a nothing!" they told her.

They saw Artie and ran off scared.

He saw sadness in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Where's Leah and Shrek along with the others?" he asked her.

"They went to train to be ninjas. U wanted to go… but I know I'd never make it.

To be a ninja, you have to be brave and I'm not very brave. You also have to be strong and I'm not any of those things.

I-I'm just a loser who's disabled.

Those kids are right." She replied.

Artie felt sad. He heard himself when she spoke a minute ago.

"_You're not a loser. You're cool. _

_I know what it feels like when nobody believes in you._

_I know you'd be a great ninja." _He thought as he walked off.

Meanwhile Leah was having ytouble focusing on ninja training. She knew something was missing.

It was because Carley wasn't there.

She knew Carley wanted to be a ninja to learn to be more confident in life but she was feeling too sad to try.

"I should at least go check on her." she thought as she created a shadow clone of herself and left.

Carley was walking back to the swamp alone when she heard a loud roar as bright light surrounded her.

Artie was nervous as he heard that.

He went out there and found Carley lying on the ground and Leah beside her.

"Is she okay?" he asked afraid.

Leah nodded in reply.

"She was like this when I found her. Something must've attacked her." she told him.

Leah noticed a swamp like mark on her cheek. It was a demon seal.

This made her worried. She knew Carley hated being disabled but having a demon in her would make her feel worse.

"Should we tell her?" Artie asked her.

"No. It would make her feel worse. At the minute, we keep it between us." Leah replied as they carried her back to the swamp.

Leah then lay her on the floor near the fire.

Later she saw Fiona and the others return.

"What happened?" Shrek asked seeing Carley lying on the floor.

"She was attacked in the forest." Artie answered him. He sighed looking at the head bands they were wearing. He knew Carley would do anything to don one.

"I hope it's not an evil one." he thought as he ate an apple.

Leah had been told what had happened to her friend in the play ground.

She then pulled something out of her pocket. It was a Sand Village head band.

He smiled as she wrapped it around her friend's head.

But Charming had made things worse in Far, Far Away...


	4. Destiny Revealed

Shooting Star

Ch 4

Leah watched as Carley opened her eyes slowly.

She saw worry in them. "You okay?

You scared us back there in the forest.

What happened back there?" Leah asked her.

"I… was walking back here when something approached me.

It was a demon but unlike any we've heard. It called itself the Akai Ogre.

I was worried about it." Carley answered her.

Snowgre looked worried at that but a amile crossed Shrek's face at that.

"You know what it is, don't you?" Artie told him.

"Yes. The Akai Ogre is a friendly demon. He protects other ogres from harm who are good hearted like me.

There's a legend to do with it but I don't remember it." He answered.

Leah smiled at Carley. The Akai Ogre suited her well. Carley liked to protect ogres from harm.

But later that night Carley had a weird dream.

In it she was floating across the world calling to other good hearted ogres to join the fight against Charming.

She woke up confused.

"_I wonder what that dream meant. It was so cool flying over the world._

_Maybe my demon wants me to help him rally all the good hearted ogres together to fight Charming._

_That would rock!" _she thought as she heard Leah and Fiona talking as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she asked them.

"Some Chinese ogres showed up. They've been here last night. They said they were told to come here by the Akai Ogre." Fiona answered.

"_Wow! The dream I had… is coming true. It was my demon telling them to come." _She thought as she sat beside Leah.

"Do you know why're they here?" she whispered softly.

"Nope. Last night I had this dream where I was flying over the world and the Akau Ogre was telling the good hearted ogres of the world to unite with us." Carley told her.

Leah's mouth opened wide at that.

She watched as Snowgre was bugging the Chinese ogres to show him some magic for which they were known for.

Shrek saw the Chinese ogres bow before Carley as she approached.

"Why did they do that?" he asked curious.

"She is the one our legend foretold. The one human who understands that we are not monsters.

Soon our international brethren will arrive to help destroy Charming.

He is a threat to us." they answered as Carley felt their robes.

Leah didn't understand as ninja ogres landed on their feet beside Snowgre.

They were from Japan.

Snowgre stared at their head bands. They were Jonin, powerful ninjas than him.

"So the Human ogre has been found. Good thing too before that loser Charming finds out and comes after her." one told the Chinese ones.

"What's going on here? Why're you guys here?

What does it have to do with Carley?" Fiona asked them.

Leah was with her.

"Years ago ogres and humans lived in harmony helping each other and Nature.

Until one day that bond was slayed by more darker ogres. Humans distrusted us except for one human who had been born in the last year of the Dragon.

She could see we aren't all evil and looked into our hearts rather than listening to humans.

She is also the bearer of the Akai Ogre, a friendly and powerful demon.

She might be able to restore the bond between humans and ogres." they explained to them.

They were in awe especially Leah and Carley.

"This is cool! When are the others arriving?" Snowgre asked them.

"It'll take them a few days." the Chinese ogres answered.

Carley seemed nervous that night as she and Leah lay in bed.

"You okay? You look worried." Leah said as she wrapped her arms around Carley.

"I'm just nervous about the other ogres from other parts of the world.

I know it's my destiny to restore the bond ogres and humans had but I'm not very brave.

What if I mess up?" SHE TOLD HER SOFTLY.

"You won't. You have a pure heart unlike anybody I've ever met. That's one of the reasons why I love you." Leah reassured her as they kissed.

Charming was angry as a witch informed him of what was happening at the swamp.

"So the human ogre has been found eh? I'll make sure she doesn't get rid of me!" he thought as he watched the swamp carefully.

His enemies were growing stronger everyday...


	5. Becoming Stronger

Shooting Star

Ch 5

Charming was angry as he gathered all the hunters who hated good hearted ogres along with some bad ogres along with Shrek's father.

"This'll be fun to crush them into the ground for once!" Charming cackled.

Leah woke up the next morning to see ogres in mountain ranger gear.

"Wow I didn't know Canada had ogres." She thought as she entered the kitchen.

Russian ogres were cooking something.

She then walked outside. Shrek, Fiona, Artie and Snowgre were eating ramen.

"Have you seen Carley?" she asked them as ogres in mariachi suits arrived.

They were from Spain.

"Hola amigos!" they said to Leah.

"Hi I'm Leah. You guys are here to help kick Charming's butt!" she told them.

"Si senora.

That blond haired idiotso is dead when we get our hands on him!" they replied to her.

She saw Carley meditating and sat beside her.

In her mind Carley was in a Japanese temple as somebody appeared.

It was the Akai Ogre.

He was pale skinned, had pointy ears, slender and wore a purple kimono.

"_Hello child. _

_I know you are the one who was destined from birth to help our kind heal our broken bond with humans._

_Charming doesn't understand the chaos he'll cause if he tries to stop what we're doing." _He said to her.

His voice was soft and sounded like music.

"_I understand but was my Mom a past vessel for you?" _Carley asked him.

"_No, nobody in your mother or father's side was pure hearted enough to ever be my vessel. _

_You were born for this. I know you are disabled but that shouldn't stop you Carley._

_You and I are connected to each other. You understand the pain and suffering good hearted ogres must go through but it makes you stronger._

_You are stronger than you think." _He told her as she opened her eyes and broke out of the quiet trance she'd been in.

"Hey Leah.

I… was just talking to the Akai Ogre through meditating." She said to her.

Leah then heard wild shrieks as ogres in tribal clothes showed up.

They looked like Masai warriors.

"Cool! African ogres! I didn't know they were like Masai warriors." Carley said excitedly.

"Jambo my brothers. Welcome." She said to them.

"Ah! You are the human ogre they talk about." The chief told her.

"You're welcome." Carley replied blushing.

"How is it… you're good with them?" Leah asked her.

"Oh the Masai ogres? It must be because of the African relatives in my family.

I have an aunt and uncle living in Kenya.

My Mom's the same as me, obessesed with African stuff.

We have a painting of a Masai warrior in our living room." Carley explained to her smiling.

"Cool. Shrek's in a bad mood. I wonder why." Leah replied.

Carley smiled as she saw why.

Her ogre warriors Ogre Child and Jen the Ograrian Knight were here.

She knew how jealous he was of Jen.

You could say they were rivals.

"Chill out man." Snowgre told him as he watched his cousin about to get into a fight with Jen.

Ogre Child laughed at that. "They're still acting like rivals for her attention.

We heard about Charming. We wanna help.

Besides things are quiet in Aria at the moment." she said as she watched Fiona get in the middle of the fight.

But Fiona had gone off to Far, Far Away. She was nervous about this army thing and needed her friends because they gave her strength when she felt weak.

Snow and the others understood as Fiona told them what was going on.

"Count us in! We'd never turn our backs on a friend in need!" Snow replied to her.

Fiona smiled at that. She and Snow felt strange inside.

They were hiding something from the others.

They were in Love.

Snow knew Fiona was nervous as they went to the swamp.

Tents were outside where the others were inside.

They then went into the house.

Leah was worried about Carley.

She had been fine and they'd been talking about Naruto stuff and making up hand signs but then her friend had fainted.

"What's wrong with her?" Shrek asked Leah.

"I don't know but I think she's becoming the Akai Ogre herself." he answered her.

Carley's skin was pale and her ears were pointy.

Her eyes turned from blue to red and were glowing.

She wore a purple kimono.

"Wow! She's the Akai Ogre!

Charming can't defeat us now." Leah heard Snowgre say. Fiona shot him a look.

"It'll be hard for her to adjust. She doesn't need you bugging her like that." Shrek told him.

Snowgre pouted at that but smiled as Jen walked into the room.

This made Shrek's stress levels rise.

"Is she okay?" Jen asked Leah.

"She's fine! We don't need your help!" Shrek snapped. Fiona and Leah were surprised but Snowgre was impressed.

"Alright! Now we can have fun!" Snowgre yelled.

"I was... just concerned for her." Jen replied to Shrek but anger was in both their brown eyes.

"Snowg kunai!" Shrek said angrily. The teen approached with a weapon in his hands.

Leah hoped they weren't going to kill each other.

Jen unsheathed his sword in preparation for battle.

"You're going down knight!" Shrek yelled charging towards Jen with the kunai but Leah watched as they lunged into battle.

"I won't let you take her away from me! We've been friends since we met!" Shrek said as he and Jen pushed against each other's swords.

"Stop guys! I... don't want you hurting yourselves for me." they heard some body say that made them drop their swords.

It was Carley.

"I like you both. There's room in my heart for the both of you. Right now fighting amongst each other makes you weak.

We need all the strength we can get to beat Charming.

Do you really want the world plunged into darkness and taken over by Charming? Because that's what will happen if we don't put our differences aside and fight as one family." she replied.

Shrek smiled at that and Jen sighed.

"You're right. But we can knock each other out after we stop him, right? Since we are rivals?" Shrek asked but a look from Leah made him go quiet.

But then she heard somebody cry out in pain.

It was Gaara and it was coming from outside.

Carley ran out and saw him lying there with a kunai in his arm and a shuriken in his leg.

"Gaara-sensei are you okay? What happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

"It was a group of hunters. They were after you. I had to protect you.

It's what I learned from loving others beside myself." he told her.

Leah saw tears in Carley's eyes at that.

A tear hit Gaara's chest. Suddenly he glowed with bright light.

"What's she doing?" Shrek asked Leah.

"I don't know." she answered him. They watched as the bright light faded and Gaara got to his feet.

"Thank you Carley. I knew you would help but why?" he asked in his soft voice.

"Because we're the same. Like you I was alone and I thought nobody cared about me because I'm disabled.

Until I met Shrek and Leah. They're the first ones who believe in me." Carley answered him.

A smile crossed Gaara's face at that.

Charming growled at that...


	6. Betrayal

Shooting Star

Ch 6

Snowgre was in his room at his desk.

He was drawing pictures.

He had artistic talent but he felt alone in the family.

But inside of him, something was stirring.

It was something that was trapped in him since he was achild.

"_Snowgre… can you hear me?" _a voice hissed in his head.

"Yes. Who's there?

You're the thing that's trapped in me, aren't you?

You haven't called to me since I was nine." He replied softly.

The voice cackled softly at that.

"_I am the Angel of Darkness. It is your destiny to be my vessel._

_I know how much you want to prove to Shrek that you're strong enough to help._

_Let my energy flow through you." _It answered as he felt depressed.

The next few days Shrek noticed a change in Snowgre.

He was talking less and wore black clothes.

He was also very tired during the day.

"What's wrong with him?

Is it… because of me he's like this?" Shrek asked himself.

But Charming watched as Snowgre slept. He was tossing and turning in bed.

"No…. can't let it out…. Got to keep it together." He said in his sleep.

Leah had heard that and went to check up on him.

She watched as black wings spurted out of his back, his blue skin became pale, his eyes dark.

"Snowg you okay?" she asked but saw that Snowgre was asleep in it's black eyes.

She watched as the demon knocked her out of the way.

"He must've fallen asleep. Like Gaara, his demon unleashes hell when he sleeps.

Poor Snowg." She said as she heard sounds of struggle come from outside.

Shrek along with the other ogres were fighting the demon.

It cackled as it knocked them out of the way but laughed as Shrek got to his feet.

"_W-What is that thing? It must be a demon. But why would it be here? _

_The only demon vessels are me, Artie, Gaara and Carley but…_

_No! There's no way he'd…. be a demon._

_It is! I see Snowgre in it's eyes._

_This is bad, very bad._

_He has to wake up before he hurts us!" _he thought but watched as the demon clutched it's head and a flurry of chakra surround it.

After it vanished. Snowgre was standing in it's place.

"I had this really cool dream! I was a demon and I was…. Kicking butt.

Why're you looking at me like that for?

What happened here?" Snowgre said.

He saw tears in Shrek's eyes.

"What's up with him?" Snowgre asked mad.

Gaara knew that Snowgre wouldn't be allowed to s;eep so this never happened again.

Artie was anxious at that.

He was having trouble adjusting to being a demon.

"Maybe I should tell him. He might understand if we talk." He said to Carley.

"I think we shouldn't tell him.

It would make him upset like Naruto if he found out.

For now nobody breathes a word, okay?" she said.

The others agreed.

But Charming had heard that and got an idea.

The next day Snowgre was walking around the village but noticed people running away and saying mean things to him.

"_Why're they mean to me?_

_Why're they saying I'm going to wreck the village? I'd never do that!_

_But my dream felt real._

_What if it…. Wasn't a dream?_

_That would be frightening!" _he thought as he sat on a swing watching other kids his age.

Charming cackled as he threw a kunai Snowgre's way.

He gritted his teeth as it went in his arm.

"W-What's going on?" he asked holding his right arm in pain.

"You don't get it, do you?" a voice hissed as Snowgre turned around.

Orchimaru was standing opposite him.

"What do you want?" he yelled. He knew the snake dude was bad news.

Orchimaru smiled as he knocked Snowgre out.

Everything went black…

Snowgre woke up in a cage.

"H-How did I get here?" he asked himself.

He then saw Charming approach him.

"What do you want?" Snowgre asked him angrily.

"I don't wanna hurt you... just help you.

You see Shrek and the others, they're hiding something they don't want you to know." he answered.

"What're you talking about? Shrek wouldn't hide anything from me! We're family!" he said nervous.

"He's hiding the fact that Dai the Angel of Darkness that nearly killed Duloc has taken over your body.

You are the Angel of Darkness.

They're afraid of you. Of the power at your finger tips.

Especially when you sleep.

Your father wanted you killed but Shrek took you in because of this.

But you can prove them wrong by helping us." Charming explained to him.

Tears were in Snowgre's eyes and he turned his hands into fists at that.

Orchimaru smiled at that. Snowgre was filling himself with anger.

"So they never wanted me.

To them, I'm just some freak that they're afraid of.

Well I'll make them afraid, afraid they ever lied to me!" he thought.

"I'll join." he answered.

Charming smiled at that as he helped him to his feet.

"Welcome to my side." he told Snowgre.

Shrek was worried.

Snowgre had been missing for three days now. Something wasn't right.

Gaara had a bad feeling that he knew where Snowgre was but decided not to tell them because it hurt them and him to hear it.

Mean while Snowgre was training with the rest of Charming's army.

He was learning to harness the dark powers concealed within him so he could cause massive damage to those who hated him in battle.

He now wore a Sound Village head band and his eyes had black rings and had lost the happiness that was once in them.

He cackled as he leapt from tree to tree as he headed for the swamp.

Artie watched as he was hurt with shurikens.

He was shocked to see who had throwb them.

"Snowgre? B-But why?

I thought we were friends!" he asked softly looking into Snowgre's eyes.

"Things change Artie.

You and the others lied to me.

You knew I was a freak all along!

Now you're gonna pay!" he yelled as his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

Gaara was angry at that as he leapt to Artie's side.

He knew what Snowgre was going to do.

"Go now! Before he hurts you more!" HE TOLD HIM.

"But what about you?" Artie asked him.

"Don't worry. I know how to beat him.

Trust me. Don't tell the others." Gaara answered.

Artie noded as he staggered off...


	7. Battle for Honour

Shooting Star

Ch 7

Gaara was nervous as he looked Snowgre's demon in the eyes.

He was looking into the teen's soul and saw darkness.

"What happened to you? Why did you hurt Artie?

He is your friend." He asked.

Snowgre laughed from within Dai.

"We used to until I found out the truth about myself, that I'm a freak.

Aa soon as I'm done with you, I'm going to take care of the others!" Snowgre replied to him.

Anger boiled in Gaara at that.

Suddenly he saw quick sand and smiled.

"You're so over Snowgre!

You need to chill." He yelled as he held a pale hand in front of him.

Leah watched as the quick sand coiled around Snowgre's demon like a snake.

"_What's up with him? Snowgre wouldn't try to hurt us!_

_Wait! He's wearing a Sound Village head band!_

_Orchimaru did something to him._

_I know it and we won't rest until he's back to normal." _She thought.

Gaara heard Snowgre began to struggle for breath.

He watched as the Amgel of Darkness faded and Snowgre was trapped in the sand in it's place.

Shrek watched as Gaara released Snowgre from the quick sand trap.

"Why're you with Orchimaru? He's only going to use you as a pawn in his game.

He'll want your demon and kill you.

That's what nearly happened to me but my mother and Naruto saved me." Gaara told him.

"I'm with them because they care about me.

They don't think I'm a freak! They didn't lie to me!" Snowgre replied coldly.

Shrek clutched his chest at that.

He was in agony from Snowgre's hatred.

"We… didn't lie to you.

We did it to protect you." He whispered softly.

But Lillian was nervous as Artie appeared.

He wanted to know what happened to his father.

"He was like you, brave and noble hearted. He would do anything to protect the kingdom and you.

That's when he paid the ultimate price the night the Dragon of Loneliness showed up and began destroying the village.

He summoned all the chakra in his being to stop it by sealing it in you." She explained as she gave him something.

It was a photo of his father. They looked alike in appearance.

Later at the swamp Leah noticed Artie was depressed.

"_So he died because of what happened and now the demon he sealed is inside me!_

_But why?_

_Was he angry that I was born?_

_I'll never know but what if… I become dark like Snowgre?_

_But I wouldn't abandon my friends because of this._

_They need me." _He thought as he ran off into the forest.

Carley was worried at that.

"I think he wants to be alone for a while." She told Shrek.

But Fiona and Snow had snuck out and were lying on the grass in the middle of the forest.

They were looking at the night sky.

Fiona felt the black haired princess's lips touch hers.

A smile crossed her face.

Fiona's POV

I love you so much Snow. I always have since growing up.

Like when you first saw my ogre form and called it cute.

I can't stop this feeling in my heart. It's been growing stronger since we reunited after my being locked in a tower.

_Only what it be like if we were dating?_

_Would the others understand or freak?_

_Maybe I should tell them, they wouldn't be mad._

But I'm not sure.

End of POV

Snowgre growled as he returned to his home, the Land of Snow.

He then began to remember growing up and the other kids ignoring him, teasing him but he never knew why back then until now.

He then used his demon to destroy the village.

He breathed as he left the Land of Snow.

Charming watched that as he observed the ogre teen's strength.

"This'll be good!

We will attack in a few months. We must make Snowgre our ultimate weapon. That way nobody can defeat him not even that Sand loser Gaara." he thought as Snowgre showed up in his lair.

It was in the Forest of Death.

"What do you wanna talk to me about?" he asked Charming.

"You must master a special kind of jutsu if we are to beat and crush our foes into the ground!" he answered.

Snowgre was curious.

"What kind is it?" Snowgre asked smiling.

"You have to wait and see but it's very powerful to your kind!" he answered...


	8. Refinding His Heart

Shooting Star

Ch 8

Charming cackled as he watched Snowgre. He knew that the new jutsu would be powerful in his hands.

"What is this new jutsu you've been talking about?" he asked Charming.

"It's using both immense amounts of chakra and Ogreix combined to make one powerful attack.

But it must be fuelled by anger deep within you." Charming answered.

"Right." Snowgre replied as chakra glowed around his body along with Ogreix in his hands.

"_What should I think of to make this work?_

_I know! Trying to prove myself to a family who don't care squat about me!_

_Soon hearing them scream will be sweet like a lullaby." _He thought as he became unseen to the human eye.

"Cool! What kind of jutsu is this?" Snowgre asked.

"Hidden justu. Only I can teach you this and so much more.

Stay with us and you'll make your dreams come true!" Charming replied.

But Snowgre wasn't listening. He was far off in his mind.

"_I wonder if they even miss me?_

_They probably don't._

_Was I wrong to abandon them?" _he thought as he looked at a photo of Shrek and the others.

He smiled wistfully at the memory.

"_I wish…. I could go back to them._

_But they would be mad at me._

_Maybe if I explain." _He thought as he walked off.

Artie was very quiet as he woke up.

He'd had a dream where he was in the village where he grew up but the demon within him was attacking it.

He then saw somebody attack the demon and hasped as time stood still.

It was his father.

"_Hello Artie my son._

_You've changed in the last nineteen years._

_I know what you want to ask._

_About why I sealed that demon in you?" _he told him.

Artie nodded.

"_I knew that sealing it in you would be the only thing that would save the village._

_I didn't do it because I hated you, because it was right._

_You know what? I never hated you. I…. Was just mad that your mother died from child birth._

_But it wasn't your fault._

_You must do what is right with your friend's help._

_I must go now." _He told him.

Those words remained in his head as he ate.

Leah noticed he seemed sad.

Gaara then saw Carley gasp as Snowgre showed up but he wasn't wearing his head band.

"It's okay! He's not going to pull anything. I can see it in his eyes.

He feels alone and miserable without us." She told Leah.

"Thanks… for that.

I never meant to hurt anybody.

It's… just I was tired." He replied softly.

"Tired of what? I don't understand." Leah asked him.

Snowgre sighed before going on.

"I was tired of trying to prove myself to Shrek and the others about being a ninja and a valuable part of the family but they treat me like the loser so I stopped caring.

I never meant to join Charming. I just wanted a friend who knew how I felt but I was wrong.

I'm sorry for what I did." He explained softly.

"We forgive ya. Just don't screw up again, okay?" he heard somebody say.

It was Shrek.

But then Snowgre clutched his head in agony.

It was Dai begging him to cause darkness.

"No…. can't let him out." He said as he sank to his knees in agony.

Carley then used her chakra and created a seal with her blood that would allow Snowgre to use Dai's chakra for good rather than evil.

"Will he be okay?" Shrek asked her.

"Yes I think so. I put a seal on him to help him control his demon better." She replied.

In his mind Snowgre was in a te,ple as he heard something scream in agony.

It was Dai being forced into an inner cage.

"_You'll pay for this Snowgre! _

_I'll make sure you'll never be a Genin._

_No wonder I killed your parents._

_When the seal is broken, you're mine!"_ he told the ogre teen.

Tears welled up in Snowgre's eyes hearing that.

He then saw somebody run away from something.

It was him as a little kid.

"_Where're they? Gotta find them before that monster attacks!_

_But they don't love me like everybody else in the village._

_The other kids scream and run away saying I'm a demon but why?_

_Why am I…. Like this?_

_Was it planned by my Mommy and Daddy?" _he said as he disappeared into Snowgre.

He woke up with a jolt to find himself in the swamp house.

Leah was by his side along with Shrek.

"Snowg? You okay?

You look awful!" Shrek told him.

"I'm fine. Just scared.

I had this dream where Dai was being forced into an inner cage.

He said he was angry at this and said he's gonna kill me when the seal is broken.

He also killed my parents." the teen answered him.

Shrek saw him cry and put his arms around him.

He knew the kid hadn't had much Love or attention towatds him since his parents died.

"It'll be okay.

The seal is impossible to break. I know it's been hard for you to have love or feel like a part of the family.

I know how it feels having nobody to turn to. But we're all a family.

You're not alone." he told him.

Snowgre was quiet as he ate.

It had been three days since he ate.

Charming was angry at that.

"I knew he was weak.

A pity too. He showed great promise." Orchimaru replied to him.

Charming nodded at that.

Snowgre then was sitting on a hill surrounded by sun flowers as he saw somebody sit beside him.

It was a punk girl and a ninja.

She had spiked red hair, blue eyes, slender and wore goggles around her neck.

She wore a Star Village head band on her head.

"Hey I'm Thorn.

Who're you? You look cool. Are you a ninja?" she asked him.

"Yeah I', a ninja. My name is Snowgre." he answered her shyly.

He then felt something.

It was her lips.

Fiona and Snow smiled at that as Snowgre walked off with Thorn.

Artie felt sad because he missed Gwen.

But he knew he'd never have a chance with her.

Thorn was very quiet. She was an orphan because of the Dragon on Lonilness. Snowgre wondered what was wrong as they saw families together in the village as they ate ramen.

"I'm sorry.

It's... just I'm an orphan.

You see a demon called the Dragon of Lonilimess attacked the village I lived in and my parents were it's first victims." she told him.

He felt sorry for Thorn but was worried about letting her get to know the others especially Artie since he was the Dragon's container.

"It's okay. I know how you feel.

My parents were killed by the Angel of Darkness a demon that attacked my home." he told her as they walked back to the swamp.

But he saw coldness in her eyes as she saw Artie as they walked into the house...


	9. The Eyes of a Beast

Shooting Star

Ch 9

Snowgre didn't understand why Thorn was being cold towards Artie.

Artie gulped in fear at her. She'd lived in the village he grew up in.

"What did he do to you that makes you hate him?" Shrek asked her.

"You want to know what he did!

He became the very demon that attacked our village and killed thousands of innocent people!

He is the Dragon of Loneliness now, not Artie.

He died that night when that demon attacked our village.

My parents were killed fighting it.

I promised I would avenge their deaths by taking care of the demon." She told them.

Artie then went outside for air.

"_I never meant for what happened to Thorn's parents._

_Besides it was the demon that did it, not me._

_She is wrong. _

_This demonic beast may be in me but I would never hurt anyone._

_But what if she's right? _

_Maybe I should leave before I hurt my friends._

_It would be better for every one even me if I left." _He thought as he ran into the forest.

Snowgre then heard laughter as rebel ogres wearing Sound Village head bands showed up.

"What do they want?" Leah asked Fiona as Thorn prepared to take them on.

"We're after the one who is the container of the Dragon of Loneliness. It's revenge for what another container did by betraying us." They answered.

Shrek gasped hearing that.

"They're after Artie! Where is he?" he said worried.

"He's not here!

He must've ran off!" Snowgre replied as he saw a smile on the rebel ogre's faces.

"_We've got to find him before they do._

_Snowgre was once on their side but came back to us._

_But if Artie joined them… we would never get him back." _Leah thought as they ran into the forest.

Artie was in Far, Far Away upset.

Thorn's words echoed in his head as he picked up a knife.

He felt relief as some blood flowed from his hand.

He felt better at this.

He bandaged his hand so nobody would know what he was doing.

He locked himself in his room.

Thorn watched as they arrived in Artie's room.

"Why're we here?

You want to help him, don't you?" she asked.

Snowgre nodded as he heard Artie beg for mercy as the rebel ogres were taking him.

"We've got to help him. He's our friend.

It doesn't matter what you think Thorn, he's my friend and friends help each other in trouble.

I like you but you need to see that Artie's my friend too.

He deserves a second chance."

Snowgre told her as they went off after the ogres.

Charming smiled as they brought him towards him.

"W-What do you want with me?" Artie asked nervous.

But then Charming and his friends were caught up in a sand typhoon that Gaara had created.

"_Shrek and the others are here!_

_I can't wait until they kick Charming's butt." _Artie thought as he saw Snowgre 's shadow clone untie him.

"Thanks man." He said.

Thorn saw them together.

She loved Snowgre but was sure she couldn't trust Artie.

But what if she was wrong?

Leah then saw Fiona and Snow jump from tree to tree.

"Where're they going?" she thought as she followed them.

Carley saw sadness in Thorn's eyes.

"The hate and anger she feels is changing her, turning her into a monster.

She must learn to accept Artie as he is and let go of the past." she told Gaara,

He nodded. He knew what that felt like to become a monster through hate and anger.

He saw pain in her eyes. He knew she hurt from other mortals view of her.

Leah gasped as she watched Fiona and Snow kiss.

"Wow they're in Love! I wonder why they kept it a secret?" she whispered but then fell out of the tree she'd been hiding in.

"L-Leah? What're you doing here?

Please don't tell the others! They wouldn't understand!" Fiona told her nervously.

"Relax guys I won't say you're in love to the others... unless you wanna tell them yourselves.

Besides I know what you're feeling because... Carley and I are in Love too but nobody knows." Leah replied.

They watched as she left.

Thorn then saw Snowgre approach her. She felt a pain in her heart but more of a strange feeling.

It was over taking her...

He heard her roar angrily as she shot chakra at Artie.

Carley looked grim.

This wasn't good...


	10. Painful Truth

Shooting Star

Ch 10

Thorn cackled as she revealed her true colours.

Shrek was worried as he realised what she was.

"She's a demon that…. Can take on a human form!

Who're you?" he said to her.

"My name is Thorn, demon of Pure Hatred." She answered him.

Artie freaked out as she hit him in the chest with chakra and knocked him out.

"_I see why she and Snowgre love each other. _

_She is the Demoness of Pure Hate, a piece of darkness and Snowg's is the Angel of Darkness!_

_They are in Love demonically speaking." _Leah thought as Snowgre made a shield in front of Artie but in his heart, he couldn't stop looking at Thorn.

There was something about her he couldn't ignore.

"Why does your demon take human form like that?

Is it to hurt people or a shield to protect your feelings?" Carley told her.

"This isn't a shield.

I… was born this way.

I was never a human.

My father was a demon and my mother was human.

They loved each other deeply until… I was born.

I was born a demon that looks human but my chakra is to do with hatred, nothing can change that.

I have been all alone, abandoned since I was six.

Artie's father tried killing me but my chakra weakened him, saving myself.

Until now when I met Snowgre.

He… is like me, a demon hiding in a shield.

His parents gave him that form so that others would accept him but that's not who he truly is." She explained as Snowgre's seal glowed.

Chakra surrounded him until he became the Angel of Darkness.

"It's okay guys. This…. Is what I really look like.

I've never revealed it… because I was afraid." He told them.

Thorn then put a hand on his winged shoulder.

He felt weak and his eyes close.

Everything went black.

Shrek was confused seeing that.

"_This does not look good._

_I've hidden the truth from Snowgre for years and now he's found out." _He thought as he saw Snowgre help Artie to his feet.

Thorn scowled at that but smiled as Snowgre kissed her.

Fiona watched as she became human again.

Snowgre became his normal form again.

Carley saw sadness in Shrek's eyes as he saw Snowgre.

He knew he was confused about who he was.

"Why did he hide that I was born a demon that looks like an ogre?

Shrek hid it for eighteen years.

Maybe... I was never loved after all." Snowgre thought as he looked at his hands.

He transformed into the Angel of Darkness and flew off.

"Where's he going? He must be depressed about finding out about himself." Artie toldthe others.

Thorn saw sadness in Artie's eyes.

"We've gotta find him!

He needs to know we love him even though he's different." Artie said to her.

She then saw a vision of Snowgre standing in the ruins of the village of the Land of Snow.

Snowgre saw somebody approach him.

It was his father.

He was the Hokage of the village.

"I see you found out the truth about yourself.

I know you feel like a freak but we had to hide it.

No one would understand so we sent you to your cousin's swamp where we knew you'd be safe." he explained to Snowgre.

Snowgre was about to ask something when they were ambushed by Orchimaru as Snowgre was tied up in chains.

"Well Snowgre there's more to you than I thought." he hissed as he approached Snowgre's father.

But then Orchimari was sent flying by somebody.

It was Thorn using her chakra.

"Impressive child but do you have what it takes to finish me off?" Orchimaru said as he got to his feet.

Snowgre was angry as he watched him attack Thorn like that but it was no use.

He had to do something fast before he lost Thorn.

Shrek watched as Orchimaru shot powerful chakra at Thorn but Snowgre pushed her out of the way.

"Snowgre no!" Artie heard Thorn yell.

They watched as the dust settled and Orchimaru cackle.

"It's a pity this happened.

Ah well! At least one less demon to fight." he said as he took off.

Shrek felt tears well up inside as Thorn knelt by Snowgre.

He was bruised and bleeding.

"Why?

Why risk yourself to save me? I should be the one dying, not you." she said through tears.

Leah knew how she felt.

It would hurt her if something like this happened to Carley.

But then Thorn started making hand sugns, ones never seen before.

"Reanimation jutsu!" she said as chakra surrounded Snowgre.

The others gasped as Snowgre opened his eyes.

"Thanks Thorn. I'm sorry you got freaked bt what nearly happened." he told her.

Artie watched as he saw Thorn smile as she and Snowgre kiss.

Maybe there was hope for her yet...


	11. Help from the Future

Shooting Star

Ch 11

Snowgre was in bed, in a comatose state.

Shrek was worried for him along with Thorn. He had seen how Snowgre had been willing to die for the demon girl.

She saw Artie come into the room.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. I…. Just want to talk to you.

I know what happened when we were kids hurt but I never intended to be a container for a demon.

My Dad did it, not me.

I know you're not heartless.

What you did for Snowgre was out of love, wasn't it?" he told her.

She saw calmness in his eyes as he spoke to her.

"_Maybe I was wrong to be mad at you Artie._

_I used my Love jutsu to save Snowgre. He is precious to me._

_Those creeps that hurt him will pay._

_I can't wait to hear them scream as I rip out their hearts and show them to them before they die!" _she thought as she stroked Snowgre's ears.

Outside Jen and the other ogres were training to fight Charming and his army.

They were learning to combine Ogreix with chakra to make powerful attacks.

Fiona saw determination in Artie's eyes as they trained.

"I… won't let Charming hurt anyone else I care about!

That's a promise I'm willing to keep!" he thought as chakra was in his left hand and Ogreix in his right hand.

Fiona and Leah watched as he destroyed a lot of trees with it.

"Wow! He mastered it. But how?" Leah asked.

"He must be thinking of Snowgre and how he was brave to risk himself to save him as well as his anger." Carley answered softly.

But then Artie couldn't stop.

It was like he was full of rage and couldn't calm down.

Snow watched as his demon chakra surrounded him but faded after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry guys.

I…. Was just angry about what happened with Snowg.

I feel like it's my fault it happened." He said as the others stared at him.

"It wasn't your fault.

He did it because he cared about you, the same way Thorn cares about Snowgre by saving him." Fiona reassured him.

Thorn then saw something appear on Snowgre's head.

It was a Kanji mark.

It meant peace.

"_How did it get there?_

_It means peace so is it because of me or something else?_

_He was amazing the way he saved me from Orchimaru._

_I never knew the warmth of a family but I'd like to." _She thought as she left the room…

She then saw something appear.

It was a strange man.

He had Artie's eyes and looked like him if he was older.

"Who're you?" she asked him.

"Don't you know me Thorn?

It's me Artie from the uture." He said to her.

She gasped at that.

He was wearing a red Konoha head band, was slender and smiled.

Thorn then went to get Shrek and the others.

Snowgre's eyes opened as Artie's older self touched his head.

"A-Artie? Why're you older?

You… became a ninja." He whispered.

"Yeah Snowg but you became a Jonin in the future.

You teach my son along with Snow's daughter and Doris's son." He answered as Artie entered the room.

"Snowgre you're awake!

Who's this guy? He looks familiar to me." Artie said hugging the teen.

"It's because I'm you when you're older. I came to help you in the battle against Charming" he told him.

Snowgre detected sadness in his tone as he said that.

"_He must be hiding something from him._

_I wonder what." _He thought as he saw Shrek come in.

"Snowgre how're you feeling?" he asked the ogre teen.

"I'm fine. The older guy is Artie from the future. He's gonna help us fight Charming." Snowgre answered him smiling at the look on his cousin's face.

"Why do you wanna help? I know you don't wanna tell the others but you can tell me." Artie asked his older self.

The adult sighed.

"In the battle... a friendship nearly led to death.

That's all I'm saying." he replied to the teen.

Artie was confused. He wondered what he was talking about.

Carley watched as Leah was trying to master the ogreix/chakra attacks but it wasn't working well.

"Don't worry. You'll get it. Just don't give up." she told her.

Leah then used her thoughts of her and Carley to control the attacks.

They watched as it destroyed rocks.

"Cool! I did it!" Leah said as Artie's older self watched them.

"Do they not see that their strong friendship will make each other willing to die for their love?

But if I try to interfere, it'll mess up the future." he thought as he kept watching them.

But then later that night Carley awoke hearing Leah scream for help as Charming's minions ran off with her.

"Leah! I'm coming!

I won't let them hurt you." she said as Jen, Shrek and the others joined her.

"Guys I think Charming is sending us a sign that it's time... for the battle of our lives!" she said as her eyes glowed with Ogreix/chakra.

Artie smiled.

This was what he and the others had been training for...


	12. The Ultimate Price for a Friend

Shooting Star

Ch 12

Charming cackled as he watched his men bring Leah towards him.

"This is too sweet! Her friends won't be able to stop us if they do come" HE SAID.

"You're wrong Charming! They won't stop." Leah replied as they laughed.

Artie saw anger in Carley's eyes as they got closer to Charming's lair.

"_Don't worry Leah we're coming!_

_Charming's about to get a nasty shock." _She thought as they saw two of Charming's men approach.

"Go ahead with out me." Carley said to the others.

"What about you?" Shrek asked worriedly but then they saw them faint.

"_That was weird._

_I wonder who did it to them?"_ he thought as somebody appeared.

It was Snowgre as a thirty year old.

He wore a black Leaf Village headband, a Chunnin vest which was green and was slender.

"Wow Snowg you look different when you're older." Artie said.

"Thanks Artie. I came from the future to help you and the others." He answered.

Shrek stared at him.

But somebody was watching them.

It was Shrek's future self.

He was twenty nine years old, wore a red Konoha head band and was slender.

"_I'm helping you guys too._

_Charming went too far with this and nearly killed people who are precious to me." _He thought as he entered Charming's lair.

Carley saw Leah chained to the wall.

Her eyes opened.

…You came. I hope you kick Charming's butt." She said softly.

Carley saw cuts and bruises over Leah's body.

Rage boiled in her blood.

Charming cackled as he appeared.

"I see you found your friend." He said smiling.

Chakra and Ogreix shot from both her hands and hit Charming in the chest.

Meamwhile Jen, Shrek and the others were wiping the floor with Charming's army.

Charming got to his feet.

"I see you've gotten stronger.

Do you have what it takes?" Charming told her as chakra surrounded him.

Carley then summoned both all the chakra and Ogreix in her body.

Leah watched as they collided. Shrek and the others saw it as they went into the lair.

Shrek then broke the chains that tied Leah to the wall and caught her in his arms.

"Will Carley be okay?" she asked him.

"We don't know." Artie answered as they watched the dust settle.

He saw Shrek and Leah gasp. Carley was lying there out cold and badly hurt.

Charming had fainted from exhaustion.

Leah then knelt beside Carley.

"Can you hear me?

It's me Leah.

You sarificed yourself to stop Charming." she said as tears fell down her face.

They then saw someone appear.

Artie gasped as he saw Shrek's older self kneel beside Carley.

"Don't worry. I can heal her using powerful jutsu." he told them as he put a hand on Carley's chest.

They glowed as bright light surrounded the both of them.

Leah then put her hand on her friend's chest.

She hoped that her friend would wake up.

Snowgre then helped him and Shrek pick her up as they left.

Later at the swamp Fiona and the others saw Leah by Carley's side along with Shrek and his older self.

"Why does he care about her so much?" jEN ASKED fIONA CURIOUS.

"Because to her, he's her hero and a father to her and to him, she reminds him of himself at her age.

They've been friends for six years." she answered him.

Jen understood.

But Snowgre saw sadness in his older self's eyes.

It was because of Thorn.

In the future he was her husband but something bad had happened that had made her pass away.

It was like he couldn't be a Jonin or use chakra because of it.

Thorn then saw somebody enter the swamp that made Fiona gasp

It was her from the future...


	13. Trying to Help the Future

Shooting Star

Ch 13

Fiona watched as her future self looked at her with cold eyes.

Her future self was slender but wore a knighr suit.

Her hair was cut short. There was a huge samurai sword on her back in a sheath.

"What're you doing here? Did Kabuto follow you here?" Snowgre's older self asked her.

"No he didn't. It's because of him, Duloc is dooned." She answered.

"What did you mean by that Fiona?

I don't understand." Leah asked her.

She smiled at the teen.

"In the future we thought things would be better but they got worse.

Kabuto, Orchimaru's hench man found out how to use Ogreix/chakra together.

He took over Duloc and Far, Far Away.

The others and I along with you and Carley fought him but we failed and the both of you were his prisoners.

That's why… we need you and Carley to help us along with the others.

What do you say?" she explained to her.

"_I can't believe Kabuto did that! He's going to wish he never took over when we're through with him!"_ Leah thought.

"We'll help! Kabuto's going down!" Leah replied to her.

But Thorn noticed Snowgre's future self walk away.

He couldn't bear to look at her.

It reminded him of that night when he lost both his hope and Love.

In his mind's eye…

It had been a peaceful night as he and Thorn slept.

_Until he heard screaming and ran into the Academy._

_Kabuto was using demons to hurt the students especially his group._

"_Take your hands off them!" Snowgre yelled._

_Kabuto laughed at that._

"_Hello Snowgre. I'm afraid I can't stop. I'm having too much fun!" he answered laughing._

_Snowgre then activated his Ogreix but heard somebody moan as Kabuto had her in his hands._

_It was Thorn._

"_I wouldn't try to stop me if I were you._

_I… wouldn't want someone as pretty as her to die!" he said as he held a kunai to her throat._

"_No! I.. can't let her die! But my students are more important to me than my own life." He thought as he actuvayed his chakra._

_Even though he damaged Kabuto's chakra points, something had happened to Thorn._

_The dark chakra from Kabuto and Snowgre's own chakra had made her sick, very sick._

_He tried to rush her to the healer but it was too late._

_Ever since then it had felt like his fault that this had happened._

Back to present day….

Thorn then saw somebody walk into the room.

It was Carley.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" she asked seeing Leah hug her and Fiona's older self look on.

"In the future Kabuto took over Duloc and Far, Far Away.

We're gonna help stop him! But they need our help.

You up for it?" she answered.

A smile crossed Carley's face at that.

"Course I'm ready! Kabuto better watch out!" she replied to her.

Fiona and the others watched as Shrek's older self opened a portal using chakra.

They then walked through it.

They came out into Duloc on the other side.

It was a shock to see. The village was a mess and the people looked sad, depressed to be alive.

Fiona saw anger in both ;eah and Carley's eyes.

"He's so dead when we find him!" Carley said.

Fiona and Snowgre's elder selfs looked worried at that.

Kabuto smiled as he saw Carley and the others.

"So they brought help!

No matter. I can defeat them easily!" he cackled as he approached a cell.

It had both Carley and Leah's older selves in it.

"Soon they'll be destroyed and it'll be your fault." he said to them.

Leah saw anger in Carley's eyes.

"Don't worry. They can do it but we have to keep Kabuto busy." Leah told her.

Carley nodded but watched as a mic appeared in chakra.

"What're you doing?" Leah asked her.

"Just watch." Carley said as she sang powerful rock chords that broke the bars and knocked Kabuto off his feet.

Leah was amazed at that.

"Come on! Let's go find the others." Carley said as they vanished.

Kabuto growled angrily at that.

He should've known the kid would use her musical powers.

Shrek was worried as he saw Leah and Carley appear.

"Hey guys S'up?" Carley's older self asked them.

"Wow I became a musician after all!" Carley said to her.

Her older self was wearing punk clothes along with a punky looking baker boy cap.

"Yes you did. Even better than Kelly Osbourne." she answered her. Leah saw a huge smirk on her friend's face.

"How did you escape?" Shrek's older self asked.

"Carley used her musical powers to break the cell and give Kabuto a massive head ache." Leah's elder self answered him as they walked into the portal.

They then appeared back at the swamp in the present.

"What about Kabuto? Aren't we gonna stop him?" Leah asked curious.

"We are. Just later." Shrel's older self told her.

Carley was curious about what would happen in the future...


End file.
